Galactic History
OVERVIEW The Galaxy is home to many different and unique species and races. It has become a very diverse place over the millennia that it has been inhabited, and has in turn been subject to vast events such as wars, incursions, creation of alliances, criminal empires and so much more. This page describes a basic history of the Galaxy from the viewpoint of Humans starting from the year '''2100'''. HISTORY * '''2100 - 2110:''' The Human Race unites under one planetary government, one galactic currency known as the [[Republic Credit]], instigating a single military defence system against threats from outer space. The new Faction would become known as [[The United Republic]]. The defense system, codenamed Vladimir, was an AI warmind in control of the Republic's arsenal. ** '''2111 - 2188:''' The Human Race begins to explore the stars in the vicinity of the solar system, eventually spreading out 200 Light Years from [[Earth]], these would be known as the "First Colonies". * '''2189 - 2203:''' The Colonies see the need to unite their planetary systems under one banner, and thus the Galactic Republic is formed, with its capital, Earth. ** '''2204 - 2224:''' After a prosperous two decades under Republic Rule with an expanding economy, military prowess and strength, the Republic attempts projects deeper into space. * '''2225 - 2235:''' Ten years work is put into the creation of a ship that can take around 15 Years to reach Barnard's Loop. A scientific outpost, "Compass Outpost" is built within the Horsehead Nebula itself. ** '''2236 - 2249:''' 13 Years of research in the Horsehead Nebula reveals the existence of another, so far inaccessible dimension that has the ability to transport objects from one place to another. * '''2250 - 2268:''' Another 18 years of advanced research and growing pressure from the Republic Government to discover the Horsehead Secrets, scientists discover that items that pass through this new dimension actually travel many times the speed of light, at the very maximum they can travel 10 Light Years every second. ** '''2269 - 2269:''' The Republic comes together on every one of their planets to celebrate 300 years since the first manned expedition to another celestial body, the moon. However, as the event was about to take place, an unexpected fleet of alien warships attempted to take one of the major Republic Worlds, the planet of [[Koralderoth Prime]]. The Warmind, Vladimir, instead of defending the planet, shut itself inside a bunker and took control of the Republic's arsenal, leaving it defenseless. * '''2270 - 2313:''' The [[Great Orion War]] ensues as the Republic attempts to stay alive with multiple attacks on Earth and major planets. Earth remains strong however and the War is eventually won by the Republic in 2313 but with extremely heavy casualties and dissolution within its Star Systems. ** '''2314 - 2316:''' The Planetary Government of [[Koralderoth Prime]] attempts and succeeds in creating a union of systems to keep the Republic together, along with creating many reforms both in military and politics. * '''2317 - 2320:''' The Horsehead Project based in Compass Station succeeds in transporting the first man-made object through the newly discovered dimension. More research prompts the discovery of how to manipulate the new dimension to control it in different ways, eventually allowing faster space travel faster than light. The new dimension was then called [[Hyperspace]]. ** '''2321 - 2399:''' The Republic becomes economically and politically stable over a period of more than 50 years. It begins to expand farther into space with the newly perfected Hyperspace engine. * '''2400 - 4400:''' The [[Two Thousand Year Peace]] is recognised by the Republic Government as the Era of Serenity with the expansion of its territories, the introduction to new alien species, and very few but minor internal wars. ** '''4401 - 4406:''' A legion of more than 2,500 philosophers departed on a spiritual journey to the [[Galactic Core]], a region so unexplored that only one star system out of the billions of star systems in the area has been explored. They settle on an unusual planet with little life, a planet known a Tythis. * '''4407 - 4410:''' Meanwhile, Hyperspace Technology is further being refined and the Science Ministry discovers a way to create a chemical element as fuel for starships, [[Hypermatter]]. ** '''4411 - 4419:''' The Team of philosophers, after considerable amount of time meditating discover the ability of advanced telekinetic abilities as well as advanced pyrokinesis. The ability is so profound that none of them can understand what is going on. They call it [[The Force]]. * '''4420 - 4421:''' The Philosophers that discover The Force cannot agree on multiple issues ranging from how to keep the Force in Balance, who should be taught how to use it, or whether the Republic should be informed of it. From this, the [[First Force War]] ensues between [[Light Side of the Force|Lightsiders]] and [[Dark Side of the Force|Darksiders]]. ** '''4422 - 4457:''' The First Force War rages on the planet of Tythis for decades, but eventually the lightsiders win the fight and proceed to imprison remaining darksiders that surrender to them. However many darksiders escape the planet to return to the Republic, bringing with them chaos on a massive scale, turning planets against eachother and militaries against the people they swore to protect, as the Darksiders believed the Republic was secretly supporting the lightsiders. * '''4458 - 4458:''' The First Force War ends for good and the darksiders are banished. The lightsiders then proceed to unite themselves against all future threats, thus creating the Jedai Order, and commit themselves in service of the Republic, protecting it, but not being part of its Military. ** '''4459 - 6001:''' The [[Second Great Peace]] comes to an end during the outbreak of the [[Galactic Civil War]]. This ensues due to the discovery of a race of beings known as the [[Syn Species]] who were naturally attuned to the Dark Side were found to be working with descendants of the darksiders that caused the First Force War. * '''6002 - 6012:''' The Galactic Civil War continues, however the Inhabited Galaxy is split into many pieces with many systems becoming neutral as well as a large populace of the neutral systems having a dislike for the Republic for what they saw as a warmongering decision by the Republic to ruthlessly murder the Syn for working with the long defeated Darksiders. ** '''7013 - 7013:''' The [[Koralderoth System]] declares that it is no longer a part of the Republic. Its long forgotten warrior culture returns. * '''7014 - 7017:''' The Koralderoth System begins to politically and economically collapse. ** '''7018 - 7019:''' The Koralderoth System enters a depression. * '''7020 - 7021:''' The Republic blocks all trade with Koralderoth due to a break down in Political Cooperation after the System left the Republic. ** '''8022 - 8027:''' A warlord known as [[Venekit]] emerged from a small clan of Force Users known as [[Demisius]] and proclaimed to be the leader that the Koralderoth System needed. He quickly seized power during a coup against the Democratic Leadership. He ruthlessly executes, allbeit personally, everyone that stood in his way. He officially forms the [[The Syth Empire|Syth Empire]] and the Syth Order. * '''8028 - 8028:''' Venekit leads an assault on the Jedai Temple on Earth and leaves it in ruins. ** '''8029 - 8029:''' The Galactic Civil War ends with the signing of the Treaty of Earth in which The Republic and the Syth Empire end all hostilities and begin to trade with eachother. '''8030 - 8030: THE LCN ROLEPLAY BEGINS'''